The Angel Inside my Heart
by Untamed Wind
Summary: Feeling of guilt can tear anyone apart, and ex-pretear Takako is no exception. Everyday, she is tortured by Sasame's goodness and most of all, her incompetence to help the Leafe Knights when trouble arises from Fenrir and Takako's old army of Demon Larvae
1. Chapter 1

The Angel in My Heart

Chapter 1

Groups of girls stood together in one corner of the large school yard, laughing. Several boys were chasing each other in the field. Now she felt more scared than ever was before. The cool autumn breeze gently lifted her ebony black hair, cropped short. Her heart raced, knowing her time would be up soon. _Where's Himeno?_

"Takako???" a surprised and disbelieving, but obviously please voice shocked her, and she jumped a mile in the air. Bright maroon eyes stared her in the face.

"Himeno…" she whispered with relief. The very excited pink haired girl wrapped her arms tightly around Takako, squeezing the air out of her lungs in a big hug. Breathless, she managed to choke out a few words.

"You know—gasp—even though I'm an ex-prétear—gasp—, I still need to breath!"

"Heh…" Himeno laughed guiltily, using one hand to scratch the back of her head. Suddenly, Takako noticed the girl with rich aqua curls standing beside her stepsister.

"It's great to see you, Takako," she smiled shyly. Takako nodded in greeting. She felt tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. They welcomed her so, but would they still be so kind when they heard the horrible news that she had brought?

"Himeno… we all need your help again. Something is very wrong in Leafenia, and I think it's all my fault!" the cheerful look on Himeno's ace quickly faded, and was replaced by concern and determination.

"Then let's go." The girl turned to her sister. "Could you…" Mawata smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what Himeno was going to ask of her. Takako felt warm to see them like that.

"You and her are very close now, aren't you?" Takako asked.

"Mmm-hmm! And it just might be thanks to you!" she let out a quick laugh. "C'mon, let's go…and Takako?" she looked up. "I don't think it's your fault. Not if you didn't mean it." Takako stared at the ground. _You wouldn't say that if you knew._ Guilt filled the crevices of her heart again, and something bounced around in her stomach, making her feel sick. Guilty. Sad. "Hey, we really have to get going now!" Himeno laughed cheerfully. Takako nodded, and the two girls stepped out of the yard to find Sasame at the gates.

He smiled the charming smiled she had gotten to love.

"Sasame." Himeno acknowledged him. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Four years, is it?" Sasame nodded.

"Come," his soft voice passed by Takako's ear like clear, pretty bells. Using one hand, he opened the gate to Leafenia. Her face felt flushed, her throat closed up and she just wanted to bury her face in Sasame's cloak and cry. Himeno let out a sharp gasp, her eyes wide with horror.

"What happened here?" Takako felt dreadful, light-headed. Her heart was heavy, making it hard to breath.

"When I was still Fenrir, Princess of Disaster, I wanted many demon larvae to attack all at once, so I made tons more than was necessary." She tried desperately not to let her voice crack. "I kept the leftovers safe in a preservation water chamber in the sky, constantly moving, although I and I alone could summon them at will. They came to suck up all the leafe, and now—" the threesome stared at the mess in front of them in dismay. Another three hovered in the air, restoring leafe to what was left of Leafenia to the best of their abilities, which unfortunately wasn't enough. The once lush land was just a shade greener than when Takako had left to find Himeno, but Go, Kei and Hayate seemed exhausted. Another three were no where to be seen.

Takako stumbled. What had she done? As she watched Himeno and Sasame prêt, the all too familiar twinge of uselessness threatened to overwhelm her.

"Please help Leafenia, you guys." She whispered. So much she had done to destroy it, but there was nothing she could do for the land to get better. The big lump of guilt in her stomach grew bigger, and a charred-looking branch fell heavily at her feet.

Soft whimpering came from her left. Curious, Takako walked over to see Shin, Hajime and Mannen. Shin trembled, and Hajime just stared straight forward at the dark water visible from their hiding spot. Mannen just seemed plain sulky, the way he usually was. She bent down and took Shin into her arms.

"The trees are scared, Takako onee-chan. Their life forces are dwindling." His quiet, frightened voice shook, and Takako hugged him even closer.

"It'll be alright!" she turned to look at the little boy in the eyes. "Just believe in Sasame, and Hayate and Go and Kei, and your Himeno onee-chan. They'll restore the plants."

"No, they're jerks! Those people always treat me like a little kid!" Mannen's sharp, sulky voice cut in. Takako smiled at him in a motherly way, and reached over to pat his head of spiky white hair

"So that's why you, Mannen, need to behave well, and prove to them that you're all grown up, won't you?" Mannen glared at the Knights, and looked back down at the ground resignedly.

"I guess so." He mumbled. Takako bent, and hugged all three boys to her, and looked concernedly at Hajime, who still hadn't uttered a word, just sitting there, staring at the no longer sparkling lake. The poor boy hadn't experienced this kind of thing yet. It was totally new to them.

"I'm sorry boys," she whispered. Light steps dropped behind her. She turned to face Hayate, sad and forlorn.

"They can't give more Leafe than they already have. Neither can we. It'll have to wait until everyone's gotten their strength back" He sighed, and sat down on a singed log that fallen after it's quick death. The other Knights and the Prétear walked over exhausted.

"Why don't we go to my place for some tea? We can talk more comfortably there than here." Himeno spoke up brightly, trying to bring a smile into everyone's faces.

"I agree. This view is rather oppressing." Kei nodded distastefully. IN a flash, they appeared in the oversized garden of the Awayuki Mansion. Himeno disappeared into the building for the tea, and Kei flipped open his laptop.

"Now, how do you they may have escaped, Takako?" he turned towards the girl standing off to the side by herself, his wavy ponytail flipping behind his shoulder. Takako was also confused. The orb which contained the demon larvae was constantly moving, and was invisible to normal people. In fact, even she had no clue where it was. It had always been, she summons, they come. She had never known where they were, beginning to end.

"It may have been and accident, but the demon larvae must be commanded by someone. They have no mind of their own." She looked at the grassy surface beneath her feet. "But if they' are being commanded. We may be in trouble. I made thousands over thousands of demon larvae, ready to hatch. Only Fenrir would know how to make them hatch and terrorize people, or most commonly Leafe Knights."

Kei's expression turned thoughtful, or rather, stayed thoughtful. His fingers moved vigorously on the keyboard and touchpad. Computers had always made Takako's head spin. That was why, in high school, she had taken Latin. Latin and drama. Her skills in drama had come into use when she was Mikage, maid for the Awayuki household a little more than four years ago.

"Aha!" the furious clicking stopped, and Kei put on a satisfied, yet terrified look on his face as he scanned the dense text on the computer screen, faster than was humanly possible.

"I'm back!" Himeno's light voice interrupted then in their thoughts. "Sorry I took so long. Natsue made me learn how to hold a tray properly, how to pour slash drink tea in an acceptable, and lady-like manner." She chuckled. "I think I already forgot most of it.

Kei tapped the computer screen. "I'm glad you're here. Everyone needs to hear this. Especially our Prétear. It's a legend that used to be passed down in Leafenia, long before it met Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but yeah

Well, anyways, I do not own Prétear or its characters, just the plot, in a way.

Chapter 2

"Once, just a few hundred years ago, Leafenia and Earth were aligned universes. But then, due to an accident, Leafenia and this world met. The people of Leafenia saw the lack of leafe in many places, and so seven girls and seven boys were knighted by the queen of Leafenia, addressed as Pre'tia. Her job was to keep the leafe of Leafenia, but the fourteen chosen children were all knighted with a different weapon, through which the power to give and use leafe was passed from the Pre'tia to the child was given. The weapon that they were knighted with became their official weapon. They could also join in body with the Pre'tia, or to prêt, as we say it, as their power source was one and the same. However, splitting her power left hardly any for her, so that it was necessary to prêt to use the power at all. Despite that, no matter how much she gave away, there was still the power locked in her heart, that is a tremendous power. It is attached to the Pre'tia's spirit permanently."

"The Prétear!" Mannen bounced up and down in excitement. "And the first Leafe knights!"

Kei nodded. "Exactly."

"Tree," Shin pointed to an image on the screen. It was dry and looked quite dead, and the pattern of the bark strangely resembled a human, or ghoul's face.

Kei started reading again. "Hmm. I see. The job of the leafe knights was to give leafe to all that lacked it in the barren world. Everything became cleaner, brighter, more alive. But one tree, this tree," he pointed to the horrible image. "would not become greener no matter how much leafe it was given. If anything, it became even more threatening and dark. One day, three knights, the knight of darkness, knight of love and the knight of wind went to try and save this tree. No one really knew what happened to them, but only the knight of wind returned, memory empty of what had happened to his companions. Well, quite apparently, that would be the tree of Fenrir. "Takako leaned in to read as well. Computers may not be her forte, but reading certainly was.

"And the pure evil spirit of this tree found that is was capable of corrupting the Pre'tia to do evil by possessing her spirit when she harboured even the most subtle negative energy, and project it, turning her into the princess of disaster. Not only that, look!" She exclaimed, her heart racing, either from excitement or horror. "After seven generations of girl knights, and seven generations of boy knights, the tree would have collect enough immunity and strength to stand without the summon of the princess of disaster, no needing to possess anyone. If Fenrir was possessing me, then she, or he, would know how demon larvae would work. That should be our answer!"

"By the time the tree may walk on its own, leafe knights will no longer have any effect on the tree. The power source of the Pre'tia must be different. Fenrir must have never felt it before. Just like humans, it would have developed immunity against the attacks, after so many times. Read this. Old yet new, good of evil, and not the seed of woman." Kei's face scrunched up in confusion. Himeno looked frustrated as well/

"Then how are we to destroy the tree? And what does old of new mean? I think my head is going to expload!" she lamented desperately. Sasame didn't say a word. That was the look he always wore when thinking. Silently, he slipped away. Takako stood, watching everyone's confusion, and felt even worse than before.

_A bird chirped outside the windo. Leanna walked over and opened it to let it in from the cold. _

Takako stopped her reading abruptly, and set it on the windowsill. Her head was filled with millions of thoughts. She desperately wanted to become Prétear again, but she knew that her sensibility to loneliness made her so vulnerable. Sasame loved her, she could be sure of that, but with them, she did nothing. The legend had suggested that every Pretear had leafe locked in their hearts. Himeno had unlocked hers to become the legendary White Prétear. Could she use it for something else? Takako rubbed her temples. She knew that her former strength in mind and soul was gone. Now fear made up most of her soul, and if she ever wanted to become Prétear again, she needed her old strength back.

"Sasame…help me! "she whispered.

"What do you need, Takako?" Sasame's velvet voice sounded right by her ear. Takako yelped in surprise, and turned her head. The knight of sound arrived there faster than, well, sound! She buried her face in his cloak, sobbing.

"Sasame, I want to be Prétear again! I feel so useless here!" As she cried, she felt Sasame's gentle hands on her back and in her hair, and his smooth voice calming her.

"You've done so much already, Takako," he was so, so good, so caring. Her heart felt tighter, as if being squeezed like an overused stress ball.

"I've done a lot to destroy everything too! With my stupid mistakes, I almost killed you!" After that, he was silent for a moment. Takako closed her eyes. He was listening to something.

"Put away your guilt Takako. Let her come out." His caramel coated sounded again. Takako stood there, confused.

"Who?" Sasame hugged Takako to him tighter.

"The angel inside your heart. She's fighting to get out. Her cries reach me clear as bells. But every time she tries, the big wed of guilt entangles her, trapping her. You are an angel. Not the bad one. Remember that."

They broke apart as the impatient shouts of the other reached them through the still-open window.

"We'd better go. We all know how much Natsue hates it when anyone is late for dinner." She forced a smile. "I really do miss their cooking. The have the most amazing chefs." Sasame just nodded, and took her hand. Takako laid her hand on his arm and closed her eyes, letting him guide her.

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault._ She repeated the words to herself over and over again.

"We're here." She looked up, and saw Sasame smiling largely. Of course he had heard her thoughts. "Just keep saying it, Takako. Everyone still loves you, still cares for you, still remembers all that you've done for us, and have long forgotten everything else."

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault. _They echoed inside her mind, slowly melting her guilt. _It's not my fault._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry…it took a really long time. But the problem is, I've never written fanfics before, and I'm kinda stuck already. Maybe you can look for my stories on fictionpress instead.

Anyways, I don't own Pretear and its characters, just the plot

Have fun and please review!

Chapter 3

The fiery colours of the sunrise swept on to the bronze beach as seawater, and the wet rocks were glistening from the millions of droplets of water.

She etched the same four words in to the sand each time, and waited for the gently loping waves to wash them away. Each time the words disappeared, her heart felt just a little bit better, a little bit lighter.

"Takako! Takako!" Mannen ran towards her, beads of sweat flying off his face. He looked exhausted and out of breath.

_Kei just detected another attack in Leafenia. _Sasame's words sounded in her mind. Her expression quickly changed.

"Let's go!" she took the boy by his hand, and ran.

"Let me go! I'm already twelve!" Takako didn't reply, she just released him and kept running.

"Where?" she demanded as soon as they were within earshot of the worried Knights and Himeno. Mannen charged up to Sasame angrily, steat pratically comning out of his ear.

"You should have let me tell her! I ran the whole way already!" He shouted, fist clenched tightly at his sides.

"I told you not to go. And besides, there is no time to argue with you. Leafenia's safety is far more important than something so petty. It's under attack." His deathly calmness and logic stunning the yound boy, setting him sulking again. They all turned to Kei, and he pointed to a section on his map, noticibly darker than anywhere else.

"That's the place," he murmered, and snapped the computer shut, thenb pulling open a gate to Leafenia. Demon larvae filled the place. Himeno didn't miss a beat. She soon set off as the wind Prétear, and the Knights followed suit.

_Come back, Takako! You were meant for power, to destroy the Leafe Knights. Imagine being able to do something again! Imagine not having to be so useless anymore! Imagine, Takako, all the things you can achieve without those Knights, without the Prétear, who always outshines you! Your destiny is to be the Fenrir, the princess of disaster! Working in harmony with the tree!_

Takako took millions of deep breaths, doing all she could to block out the noise.

"Shut up!" she screamed, and dropped to the ground. The old feeling of uselessness rushed back, and flooded her heart.

"It's not my fault!" she whispered harshly. "I can still help them! I can be somebody…" she hurridly pushed down the words cutting at her mercilessly. A little spot of green caught her eye. A tiny little sprout that had come back to life, because Himeno had already restored Leafe to it. It was so long ago that she could have done that. And what she would do to be able to again!

Stroking it, she prayed. _I want to protect these things! I want to restore Leafe. I want to be useful! To be Prétear again! I need to! _Her head spun. Before she had become Fenrir, she had thought she was being used. How wrong she had been! A chilled passed through her veins, the very tingling she had felt when she prêt for the first time, twenty years ago. Her eyes widend in shock. Her hand glowedand the little sprout exploaded into little shards of emerald dust, and sprinkled itself unto her, transforming her. She prêt, but certainly not with a Leafe Knight.

There is nothing to protect her but herself. She had no idea how it worked. Her mind flashed back to the first time she had prêt, when Sasame and Hayate had 'bumped' into her twenty years back, and told her that she was Prétear. They guided her along each time. Who will guide her now?

Takako drew a long breath, and concentrated on a demon larvae. The horrible thing she was looking for soon appeared. Her heart leapt, overjoyed. The core, the heart of the larvae pulsated. Takako soundlessly approached it in her new leather boots, and the wind caused the silky material of her sleeves flutter slightly. The demon didn't notice her coming, and she needed to keep it that way. Ther e was no one to guide her now. She had to figure everything out herself. But strangely, she was brimming with confidence.

_I need a weapon…_her thoughts tightened around it, and a twig rose from the ground and came back to life, moulding itself in to a whip with an elegantly jewelled handle.

"Die!" she hissed, and leapt up. A long vine curved around her hand, and Takako sent the vine flying into the core. It pierced through, causing the demon larvae to shatter. But the ruthless weapon didn't stop there. It kept going until it pierced the next one in its way, and that shattered as well. Takako gaped at the whip lying in her hands. _It's so much more powerful than when I was Prétear! What is this? _

She turned her attention to the others. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Sasame didn't. Instead, her had a knowing and relived expression on his face.

Together, they finished off all the demon larvae attacking, saving the small area that was targeted. For the first time in such a long time, Takako felt important again.

Not one minute after though, Takako's head spun, and her whole body turned to jelly. Her legs grew numb, and could no longer support her weight. A comforting darkness drew her in. She only heard Sasame's cry, and felt his arms around her before she lost consciousness completely.

6969696969

"Himeno passed out the first time she became Prétear too, didn't she? It's probably only expected." Takako felt a puppy soft blanket on top of her, and heard the quite murmurs of her friends. Slowly, unwillingly, she opened her eyes to find herself lying in a dim room. All around, the heavy red curtains were drawn shut. Himeno and the Leafe Knights were seated around a small tea table.

"What had happened? She looked like a Prétear, but different. Her clothes and things, and her energy was different. And it wasn't all positive energy I felt coming from her." Himeno raised her voice a bit, but Sasame place a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"I believe the negative energy you felt was uncertainty. After all, after all that Princess of Disaster stuff she had to go through, I'm not at all surprised. But since out dear Takako has awoken, maybe she can tell us what had happened." He turned to Takako. Using one hand, she pushed herself up. Her head was light as a feather, and her arm trembled from the weight of her body.

"I don't know… I think I prêt with…a plant." Her voice was weak and soft. Sasame walked over lightly, and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"I might know what happened. Kei, open that webpage you found again." He helped her up from her bed. She sighed a shuddering sigh, and sat.

**K, I finally found my draft book. It was in the most stupid place ever! I can't believe I didn't find it, but it was right beside my computer, covered by a few books. Geez, I feel so dumb. I'm always doing that kind of stuff…**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I haven't gotten any yet. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that took forever, I know. But I was thinking of discontinuing the story for a while, but thank you, yashamew! I remembered about this story and decided to continue.**

Chapter 4

"I'm glad that's over…" Takako smiled at Sasame, and then bent to smell the flowers. She had been feeling tired and hurt all over for three days straight. She had breakfast in bed every morning, courtesy of a very caring certain somebody, and went for a short walk in the garden, thanks to Himeno. However, she felt tons lighter, and the contribution she had offered made it all worth it.

Sighing, she straightened.

"Here." Sasame handed her a golden daffodil, smiling. "Can you really prêt with a plant?" Takako reached hesitantly for the flower, and closed her eyes. A little tingle went through her as the flower and her made contact. A familiar heat traveled through her veins mixed with her hot blood. She felt her feet leave the ground, and was only semi-conscience of Sasame letting go of her hand. Slowly, gently, she landed, feet on the ground. She was clothed fully in a gold that matched the daffodil perfectly, and power surged through her like a wave. Everything seemed the same as when really was Prétear.

"Incredible!" Sasame breathed. He ran a hand quickly through his silvery hair, and took her hand. Quickly, Takako repelled the flower, and it landed at her feet, unbroken. Sasame stooped to retrieve it, holding the daffodil delicately in his hand. "And yet you can no longer prêt with us. Interesting." At those words, she slightly flinched inwardly. Sasame tightened his grip on Takako's hand.

"I apologize. I didn't mean anything bad by saying that." He stopped, and brushed his lips across her cheeks. Takako shook her head.

"Whatever." She held his hand, and hoped that maybe, she could prêt with him too. If a flower, than why not him? But it was no good. Her heart sank. Sasame had explained to her before. Some Prétears last a lifetime, some only a while. But this was a truly strange case. To become Princess of Disaster, then come back as an ordinary girl.

"Let's go back." Sasame suggested gently. Takako trailed along behind him, hands in her pockets. Her life was great. She wasn't sealed away anymore. She had all the love she could need from a man who had already sacrificed his life for her once already. But nonetheless, her eyes stung, and her nose tingled with the want to cry. She didn't love Hayate anymore. She had Sasame. What was the matter with her?

6969696969

"I'm really worried about Takako. She seems really distant." Himeno's fiery eyes were creased with concern. Sasame sat down, his hands resting on his knees.

"I know. I've already told her that she has an angel, trapped inside her heart. If only she could open up to us again. Sometimes even I can't hear her anymore."

"But she'll be fine, right?" Sasame knew exactly what she wanted to hear. But to her, it was only sensible to tell the perfect truth. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I don't know," he released his breath quickly, looked at Himeno sorrowfully. "How can she trust us completely when we've sealed her away for so long? We all left her, Himeno. Even if she doesn't hate us, she can't ever completely forget what happened. People can't choose what they forget. Selective amnesia isn't an option." Sasame had managed to always to keep his anger under control, but he is helplessly on edge about Takako.

"That's ridiculous, Sasame! What happened to you? What happened to the ever sure guy who helped me when I couldn't swallow the anger against Hayate? Who helped Mawata heal? You!" Himeno had knocked the wooden chair over and her palm laid against the table after a satisfying slap.

"And betrayed her," he reminded. Himeno looked frustrated.

"Look. Forget it. She has no reason to hate you, Sasame. You died once for her!" He ducked his head.

"Mm."

6969696969

"They're back?" Takako asked quietly. Kei nodded solemnly. Without a word, he drew open the doorway to Leafenia. A sudden rush of nausea rushed through her, but biting her lips, she stepped onto the grass turf.

The damage was indeed done, but the demon larvae weren't. They moved in a massive group of darkness. Takako stared. Their many tentacles waved about, threatening to attack anything or anyone that came their way. She didn't realize that she had made so many of them. A part of her was in awe of the power she once had. The rest of her hated them, hated herself.

"Takako." Sasame's soft yet confident voice sent a hurricane of warmth through her body. She looked up to see him holding a rose petal up to her. "It's small, and I don't know if it will work, but it was all I could get before we left. Takako stared at the blood red, strange thoughts running through her head. Completely uncharacteristically, she left Sasame standing there without a word, and stooped down to the water, not yet contaminated. With one hand she scooped out the cold, clear water, and concentrated hard. She knew what everyone would say to that. Why are you trying a new thing when there is no time?

She didn't have an answer. But Takako was almost sure it would work. The water dripped slowly, gather at her fingertips, then falling into the pond, leaving tiny waves travling outward. Dipping her hand into the water, she was dimly aware of the fighting going on behind her. The water, strangely, crawled up her bare arm, and swirled around her. For a second, she felt like she couldn't breath. A stream of water shot like a snake towards her, slithering and writhing.

As she caught her breath, Himeno screamed. Her head shot up. What had she missed while she was kneeling by the lake, dazing off? Standing up in a flurry, she raced towards the Knights, silver ribbons that wove together as a belt were flung behind her as she breathed heavily. Himeno fought furiously in the grasp of a demon larvae. Takako narrowed her eyes, and saw the pulsating heart of the disgusting creature. A gleaming spear escaped from Takako's angry grip and pierced the larvae. Himeno fell and was caught by Sasame, while Takako sent the spear flying to the others that still stood.

"Takako!" Sasame's voice reached her in a desperate yell as pain took her breath away. Himeno cried out loudly and destroyed the demon that had shot her from behind. Takako gasped, and fell to the ground.

**Thankies! Please review people!**

**-Untamed Wind**


	5. Chapter 5

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but yeah

**Yay! Je suis back! I hadn't gotten a chance to get on the computer, but now I can continue. We've been getting so much homework it's not even funny.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my hard work…**

Chapter 5

Nobody was perfect. She hadn't fought in, well, forever. It was only to be expected that she would get hurt. Sasame did try to protect her. So why did she feel a bit…disappointed that Himeno was the one who destroyed the larvae instead of Sasame? She loved him now, although her attentions had been on Hayate before. She'd hurt him. He didn't have to save her. He'd already sacrificed his life for her once before. What was wrong with her?

Her brain was muddled, and there was an unidentifiable ringing in her ears. There was some mumbling. It was as if she was listening to a conversation from underwater.

"Ishugodiaroua?"

"Ayerura," was the response. Her feet seemed detached from her body, and was suddenly pulled back. Her eyelids felt as if they were glued together. Her hands and feet were tingling and she felt pins and needles. She forced her eyes open, and saw the beautiful metallic of Sasame's worried eyes, creased with concern.

"Hey. Are you alright?" his soft voice was music to her ears. Perhaps it was the one thing pulling her back from insanity. How dearly she wanted to answer that she was, that nothing was wrong, and to not make him suffer. But her throat was dry, clamped shut. She opened her mouth, but—

"Don't sweat it. I already know. Takako…you need to rest. Don't try to move too soon yet." Hearing his words, Takako only felt more desperate. For someone who could hear her every thought, how could he not realize that it was so important to her that she has finally found some purpose again, with the prêting with plants. She felt every bit a prétear again. She can't possibly be forced into that helplessness once more! Wanting to prove she was fine, she tried pushing herself up with her elbows, but a sharp, almost unbearable pain shot through her spine.

Giving up, she laid back down and closed her eyes, sweat streaming down her temples. Her eyes filled with tears, perhaps from the pain, and perhaps from the frustration of perhaps having to sit there and be completely useless while her friends were risking their live for something that she did, long ago.

A cool liquid seeped into her throat, calming the pain and roughness of her tongue and lips.

"The swelling is going down. They're all gone, Takako. They left. I'm sorry, and I understand how you feel. Please don't think I don't," his voice pushed away the pain, just a bit, and his gentle hand brushed away her sweat-laden locks of ebony hair, then travling hown her cheeks. "You know I do. I always do. It doesn't matter whether you're out there risking your life or lying in bed, you will always be helping me. When I know that you're there for me, there is all the reason in the world for me to live, to continue. I understand you, Takako. Just open your eyes and speak." Sasame's voice was velvet, but somehow is at the sametime harsh and choked up. She'd never heard him like that.

How she wanted to open her eyes, but…if she could just escape into the dark web inside her mind, would she be relieved from the helplessness, guilt and anger? Would she be able to never think that she didn't deserve the life she had, and blame herself? Because she did. And those harsh, acidic emotions were eating her alive. In her minds eye, she saw her hand slipping from Sasame's. She saw his smile, before the many branches of her own creation punctured his strongly built frame and drained him of the life he had been willing to offer to her. She realized that—no, how could she leave him? He'd done so much, risked so much, to ensure her safety. If she gave up, forgot and left, it would only add to her already unending list of unforgivable sins.

"Sasame…" the sound barely passed through her lips, but she knew he heard her. He said nothing, but his hand tightened on the grip of her hand. "I'm sorry, I truly am." She opened her eyes, and saw that he was crying. Sasame was actually crying.

"You need to be comforted, Sasame. Not me. You had no one, but now I'm here…I always will be." Those words were most likely the most difficult words to escape through her lips, but they meant everything she wanted to say, everything she _needed_ to say. But they were, all the same, unnessesary. Because Sasame was right. She didn't need to say anything. He already knew.

He slowly withdrew his hand and offered her more water. The water droplets stayed on her lips, and strangely, her body tingled, and some mysterious force lifted her from her bed. The blankets fell away from her, and the few drops of water expanded and swirled around her. Strips of a dark blue organdie flew about her thin frame, and the force lifting her let go all of a sudden, and she fell back onto the bed on her hands and knees.

"OH!" she gasped. To prêt with plants was one thing, but water too…

"You can prêt with water? It seems that they are as a matter of fact the powers that we Leafe Knights possess." Sasame stared at her for a long time before standing up quickly, knocking over the light wooden chair. He stared out the window.

"Sasame! Takako!" Himeno burst through the door, a frantic look on her face. "Kei said there was another attack in the west side of Leafenia. We have to go! IS Takako—" she stopped mid-sentence and stared at Takako. "You…" Takako grinned tentatively.

"I'm ready!" she stood, and leapt off the bed. She turned to face Sasame. He nodded, and swept his hand through the air. The gate opened, and the three slipped through. She closed her eyes and hurtled through the air in the direction of a demon larvae. She flung out her sword, and sliced through, wincing as she landed heavily, shock coming up her leg. Her metal heel absorbed some shock, in any case, and Takako sent herself at the monster again, narrowing her eyes to focus within the larvae. It swung one of its tentacles out at her, but feeling it coming, she dodged it, and continued towards its pulsating heart. With one stroke, the larvae shattered, and without hesitation, Takako almost immediately pierced through yet another.

She glanced at the dirty river roaring beside the battle, and grimaced. What had she done? A dark, cramping feeling crept into her heart, and in that second, she flashed into her non magical self and back. Takako closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that it may be the worst time for that, and took three deep breaths. An attack came aiming for her heart, and she jumped, destroying her attacker instead.

"Yes!" she cried, exhilarated. Takako wanted to laugh for joy, that she wasn't useless, helpless, anymore.

_Yes, but I don't need you anymore. I can now walk and do as I wish now thatthings have gone as I have planned. Takako, thank you._ Takako flinched, and spun around, but then realized it wasn't anyone present. Sasame was staring at her too. Of course. He had heard that too. In a blink of the eye, he was there by her side.

"Are you all right?" Suddenly, Takako felt quite irritable.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm not a glass doll, you know!" her voice came out sharper than she'd intended. Her eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth. She looked at Sasame. He was already gone, slashing away the arm of a larvae. _What's gotten into me?_

**Thank you for still following! I'm really, really sorry it took so long…but yeah. Please review!**

**Takako was really cool, and when I was watching Pretear I was thinking how there would be such a cool story for her, so…here I am!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but yeah

**Yay! More chappies! OK, I had a sudden inspiration, and a lot of people might not love me for this, but I love it! So here it is.**

Chapter 6

"This is absolutely stupid!" Goh jumped up, the wooden bench trembling behind his. Sasame's eyes furrowed. Hayate spoke up.

'He's right, you know. The Tree of Fenrir is only going to keep the larvae coming," his hand tightened around Himeno's hand. Sasame didn't hold her hand at all. Recently he hadn't done much of anything except wordlessly going off alone. Takako would be sitting at her window, and Sasame would be walking, then flying to who-knows-where.

Maybe now he blames me. With good reason. Takako bit her lips. Sasame's hand closed over her, making her look up into his metallic eyes. His head shook subtly.

"That's silly, Takako. You're amazing." The corners of his mouth hitched into a quick smile.

6969696969

"Takako! Let me out!" her fists closed around the vines, thick with thorns. To her surprise, they trembled, as if to loosen its hold together to form the heavy walls. But they soon tightened again. Exhausted, she let the vines trap her. Maybe it wasn't the time. Not yet.

6969696969 

"I have an idea," Takako spoke suddenly, in a burst of inspiration. "Maybe I can—"

"NO!" Sasame's grip tightened around her wrist. Pain shot through her arm, and she tried to twist away. Realizing his mistake, his hand loosened, eyes apologetic when he next looked her way.

"What is it?" Hayate questioned, concerned. Himeno looked at them curiously. Takako opened her mouth to tell them, but Sasame interrupted pleadingly.

"Takako, no. Don't do it. It's not worth it. We'll look everywhere to find the chamber, but please don't take such a big risk!" Takako shook her head.

"That won't work! It moves constantly. It's the only choice." With that, she turned to address the others. "Look. I could summon these larvae before, but not anymore. Before I know it was because I was the Princess of Disaster, and they only responded to her. I also know that no matter what Sasame tells me," she paused with a meaningful glance at the Knight of sound, "I will always have that trace of darkness somewhere in me. If I can only draw out the negative side of Prétear again, I can call the larvae out. Then you can destroy them." She took a deep breath, and looked around at the others. They stared at her. Then, Kei slowly shook his head.

"Takako. I've always thought you were an amazingly headstrong person, but this…This is insanity! I swear, you've gone mad!" Takako blazed.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" she shot back. Kei looked away. Of course he didn't. It was the only way.

"Think about it, Takako. You won't know what you're doing. You could kill one of us and not realize that the real you wouldn't do such a thing!" Takako narrowed her eyes at Kei's words.

"I wouldn't do that. I spent sixteen years as the Princess of Disaster, and I know her mind well enough. I would naturally try for revenge. The last time it was because of Hayate. She needed to destroy Himeno, not because she still was in love with Hayate, but because she thought Himeno got what she didn't. Sasame an dI love one another, so what reason would I have to try and hurt any of you by my own hand? Fenrir will want to target you as a group, however, so I will summon the larvae nonetheless. And I will be able to find out more of Fenrir."

Sasame's hands dropped from her wrists, and he walked over to the window, voice careful.

"How do you intend to become Fenrir again? It's not something that happens whenever you want," he didn't face her. Takako's thoughts formed quickly.

"Hurt me." Sasame spun around, horrified.

"What?" his normally caramel coated voice was hoarse. Takako's mouth felt dry, and a lump lodged in her throat. In a whisper, she repeated her request.

"Hurt me. Break up with me, tell me I'm useless, that everything is my fault, things like that. I'll believe you, and change again." Her eyes were pleading. But so were Sasame's. Everyone else by the fountain, spraying a soft mist over them, were complete non-existent.

"Takako! You aren't Prétear anymore. Stop risking your life for something you shouldn't even be involved in!"

Stung, Takako stepped back. Sasame realized what he had said, and reached out. Takako laughed silently, bitterly. It was perfect.

"Don't touch me," she commanded in an inanimate voice. It would ruin everything if he comforted her now. It was just what she wanted. Tears streamed from her violet eyes.

_Sasame had meant his words,_ she told herself. _It's true. If he just blurted it out like that it must be true. _She hammered the painful thoughts into her head. It had to work. This was her only opportunity. God, it hurt. Her body burned with invisible flames, and microscopic ants crawled through her veins. A shriek burst through her lips, and she felt herself fall to the ground, then Sasame's arms around her.

_Stay away! _Her thoughts were frantic. But no sound came through her mouth. Sasame didn't move. Her arms did, however, to strike him with a power she didn't know she had, although her mind refused. But it did no good. She heard him cry out, though she saw nothing. Her eyes were closed, she realized with a jolt.

"No!" Himeno's voice cried out desperately. Her vision returned when she finally could open her eyes. Her friends stood in front of her. The friends who didn't need her anymore. The friends that she no longer needed either. Smiling, she turned to Sasame.

"Now it's my business. I am truly involved."

6969696969

"Sasame!" she cried. "You have to help me out! Please! Only you can do it! Help me!" The vines wove themselves together tighter, until not a flicker of light entered through them.

_Trust me._ His echoing voice rang from all around her. Her limbs felt too tired, and she collapsed. She couldn't see anything, her surroundings were so dark.

"Sasame…" she whispered, and lost her consciousness.

**Guess who **_**she**_ **is? Please review, and see if you can guess. I'll be looking forward to being replied to!**

**With love, Ame!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but yeah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear, I don't own the characters, just the plot, etc,etc.**

**I already finished the rough draft, now I'll be doing a bit of editing and posting, so stay with me please! And review, because I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

Chapter 7

Takako sat perched on the top of the city's clock tower. She knew the pesky knights were watching her, but she felt far too lazy to even care. She looked upon the park, where children and their dogs, were frolicking.

"So, Takako. Back on your proper path?" an ominous voice came from over her shoulder. She turned in her sitting position to see an impossibly beautiful man. Perhaps even more beautiful than Sasame at his most glorious moments.

"Who are you?" Confidence filled her. He was disturbingly familiar, and she felt no threat in his presence.

"I was once the Tree of Fenrir. I needed someone to prêt with, same as any Prétear would. You were joined with me once. We should join forces again." His eyes were welcoming in a way, but she could tell he was not a kind person. But she was beyond caring, and took the hand he offered. In one fluid motion, and kissed her brusquely. She should have screamed, and pushed him away. She wanted to. But she merely smiled, and followed him.

6969696969

"Sasame! Come quickly! Please! Save me, I'm drowning!" her voice was in a panic.

_I'm coming. Don't give in. Please, don't give up no matter what. I'll be there! _His voice resounded, and it reached her, calming her.

She shivered, and the feathery wings at her shoulder blades wrapped around her. She could see in the dark space, that every nook and cranny had frosted over.

6969696969

"How are you…human now?" She looked up at Fenrir curiously. He chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm not. I am immortal. I only wanted the queen, but was banished because of my actions against her. I had wanted to rule, but…it was ancient custom in Leafenia that only women could rule. Pre'tia was determined not to be the one to over throw that custom. I left, came to this world, waited for my chance to get her." Takako bit back a laugh. If she had laughed…well, he wasn't someone who would be safe to be around when angry.

"Why a tree?" she asked, the millionth question since they'd met. She would need information later for—

How silly of her to think of those traitors! Quickly, she turned her attention back to Fenrir. He shrugged.

"Figured it was the least conspicuous thing, and safest I could be. I had tried pulling the Prétear to my side every time" He grinned, dark and threatening, yet all at once incredibly charming. "Seems I succeeded quite well with you." Takako tried to suppress a shiver, but the subtle spsm rushed through her despite her effort. He noticed, and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't like being in my presence?" Takako tried to answer, but found that she couldn't.

Fenrir's smile never left his face.

"Oh, I can understand. You probably miss your Leafe friends. But no worries. They'll show up, though I can't guarantee their safety. I'm sure that knight, what was his name? Ah. Sasame. I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased to have you here. However, I'm not the least bit concerned.

_You should be!_ The angry voice in her head wasn't hers. Takako unconsciously cocked her head in confusion. Rebelling against the voice, her reply was sharp.

"Hmph! I couldn't care less!"

_Summon the larvae! Now!_ That same voice vibrated through her whole body. It wasn't Sasame. It wasn't her. But she had to listen, wanted to listen. Her mind left her body and was sent to the water chamber preserving the larvae. She swung the chamber door open wide, and they came flooding out, water and larvae, little pellets of rin, falling. They scattered, ready to hatch at her command.

_Don't let them hatch. _The commading voice took over again.

"Takako!" Her eyes flew open, and realized she was still in the presence of Fenrir. Takako felt a bit breathless, but she couldn't let him know that. Or could she think bout Sasame. The negative power wasn't strong to begin with, because of Sasame being there. It would weaken soon. In fact, the sense of frustration and anger, guilt and sadness was beginning to waver, beginning to fade.

"How is it I can still become the Princess of Disaster even after I lost my power as Prétear?" she tried to do the piercing thing with her eyes the way Fenrir did often enough with her. He wasn't intimidated at all. As a matter of fact, the man only laughed, quite openly too.

"I don't have a clue. But I do know you can help me, and when I claim—" he paused. Takako listened, heart pounding in anticipation. But he had stopped himself. Instead, Fenrir shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Will you help me?" He said this in the form of a question, but it sounded more demand that plead.

"Gladly," she heard herself say. It was just like before. Her mind was quite clear sometimes, although rarely, and then it would cloud again, only to wake and find and remember the terrible things done by her hand. Her actions rebelled against her heart. And thankfully, those actions kept her transformation going, a steady illusion. The dark violet stripes on her face, the black flame markings wrapped all around her body, the long, claw-like nails, the pale skin and dark lips. Her thick, waving raven hair, brushing the ground. But her heart had already weakened. Her will, her anger and frustration had very near faded.

6969696969

She struggled to open her eyes. She seemed to be emitting a glow that lit up the whole place. The vines holding her seems to weaken. She shook free an arm, and managed to stand.

And she stood, waiting, not moving a muscle.

6969696969

Takako felt strangely uneasy about something, even though she couldn't identify it. Something wasn't right. She was the Princess of Disaster, but she wasn't at all out of control. She hadn't lost her mind completely. In fact, now she was just waiting for them to come. She knew that she was quite useful to Fenrir. At times, he could make her almost believe he loved her. Takako laughed to herself. What would the Leafe Knight say if they saw them together? She knew it was only a silly act of Fenrir's, just to get her on his side. But he didn't know that she wasn't on anyone's side. He didn't know that she knew either, and the Knights? Well, they knew nothing about the situation at all.

"Well, Takako. Enjoying the view?" she was, at that moment, sitting on the clock tower where they had first met. The moon was up, and the trees weredark, looming shadows, with their dry, crackling leaves, ready to break free at the next gust of cold wind. Takako didn't bother looking at him.

"Yes, Fenrir. It's really quite calming. Don't you find this delightful?" her words left her mouth the second he laid his hand on her shoulder. The tall man proceeded to sit down beside her, thoughtfully looking at her, ignoring her question.

"You look a lot like her, you know. And you are very perceptive, aren't you?" Takako didn't see the need to face him, and kept her eyes fixed on the darkness. In the distance, another window darkened. A streetlight flickered, the lost its power as well. If she keeps this up, perhaps she would go out as well, much like the streetlight. Except much less painlessly.

**I know this chapter isn't really that good, but it was very necessary to continue the story. I finished actually writing the story, but I find there are a lot of thing left unexplained. I apologize, and if you have questions about how something works, I'd be glad to explain. But I don't see how to slip the information into the story. **

**But I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll finish typing up the next chapter, and post it as soon as I can! Please review!**

**Ame**


	8. Chapter 8

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but yeah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear, I don't own the characters, just the plot. **

**This is the last chapter of The Angel in Your Heart, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think about the ending!**

"Sasame! You can't turn away! No matter what happens, you have to stay! You have to free me, to make things right!" She stood shivering in a thin silken garment. She couldn't remember where it had been from. Short flickers of memories tore through her mind. Bright colours, warmth, sparkling lights…fair hair...eyes of molten gold…and a suffocating pain not from any injury, but from…from…she couldn't remember.

One hand lifted the fine silk. It had been glorious, once. Most likely a bright golden sheen, but now was a faded cream. She shook her thin hair, grown long from centuries. None of that mattered now. She needed to place her full attention on Fenrir. On Takako. On the Prétear. And on the Leafe knights.

6969696969

"Takako!" Eight figures burst through the heavy oak door of the abandoned cathedral which Takako had made a home of several years ago. But Takako only had eyes for Sasame, staggering back from the others. Hurt creased his fine features, and Takako immediately felt a strong need for air.

_I hate him! What am I thinking?_ She forced anger into her heart. _They abandoned me when I needed them. And them—my _friends_ sealed me away for sixteen years. How could I forgive them for that? _

But that old feeling of neglect, the threat of anger blinding her and fiery hatred refused to return. She knew how she must look to Sasame, her beloved Sasame.

Takako was seated close to Fenrir, his arms tightly, possessively wrapped around her. Her heart pulsated restlessly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to move. The stared at each other, immobile.

"Takako. Come back." His voice was coaxing, soft. Hardly loud enough to be heard. But to her the few gentle words were crystal clear. How she wanted to! But Fenrir wasn't defeated. She closed her eyes, knowing the flame marking had been slowly fading, knowing her long, razor sharp nails were growing shorter everyday. Who knows how long she could put up the act? _I'm sorry, Sasame!_

"That's ridiculous," she heard herself say those dreaded words, harsh and cold. She frowned. What had gotten into her? Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to apologize, to break free from Fenrir's smug hold on her, to wrap her arms around Sasame, who she was _meant_ to be with. But Sasame smiled. Of course. He had heard her, heard her apologies, her difficulties. _Sasame, what's happening? Why can't I _speak?

"Takako, listen to her! Let her help you! I told you before, Takako! The angel—"

At that moment, Fenrir shot out his arm and sent the knights flying backwards in a blur of blinding white. Mannen cursed angrily, and shot from his hand a heavy bolt of ice, which lodged itself in Fenrir's chest. He didn't seem to notice, but Takako did, and jumped a mile into the air. Her mind worked quickly, and suddenly remember her prêt with the leaf, with the flower, with the water. She turned in his arms and reted her hand on the bolt of ice, slowly melting in her grip. Her eyes met his in what she hoped was a seducing way, and cooed softly, "Let me get that out for you." Her hand sent Leafe into the ice as fast as her body would let her, hoping Fenrir wouldn't notice, and channelled the energy throughout her body, imagining her Leafe and the ice's welding together, imagining the cool energy spread through her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fenrir's proud, smug expression was in a split second, angry, and somewhat—worried, and scared

The bolt shattered to tiny crystals, and spun around her. She braced back from the furious man, and closed her eyes. Takako had broken from Fenrir's arms, clad in sparkling, shimmering material. In a flash of light, a mace formed in her right hand. Fenrir's face first registered shock, then a touch of fear, which soon changed to malice. He obviously hadn't expected this, but it didn't seem to matter to him. Takako nervously reached upto brush back stray hair that didn't exist. Her long "witch" hair had been pulled back from her forehead into a ponytail that flowed to the back of her knees. She took a shaking breath, from fear, anticipation, excitement—she didn't know. Fenrir smirked, and spoke, breaking the delicate silence.

"I don't know what this is, but your power is by no means a match for mine." Takako narrowed her eyesas the exile Lord of Leafenia turned to her. He pproached her slowly, arms outstreached, a coy smile on his face. His face, that was so breathtakingly beautiful, breathtakingly dangerous with that smile. "Takako, I have control of _your_ body. You understand that, right? You can't resist my superior powers. Come here, Takako. Come."

Against her will, Takako found her feet moving, getting closer and closer.

_Takako! Let me out! _That voice that was so clear to her, so commanding that she was jolted out of Fenrir's control for a moment, and that was all it took. Her hand tightened around the mace in her hand. Her mouth opened to speak, and she forced her words out with difficulty, one by one.

"You. Can't. Control. Me." She felt breathless from those seemingly insignificant words, and prayed that by some miracle she would gain control of herself, and swing the mace at that infuriating monster. Her feet froze. The man standing several meters away hissed.

"_Walk._" He ordered. Takako closed her eyes, and breathed to calm herself. In. Out. In. Out.

6969696969

"Takako," She cried, her voice feeble now. She was tired of fighting against the pressing darkness. She was tired of being a weak, inconsistent light in this tortured girl's heart. The vines had somehow returned, digging into her wrist and neck and every bit of her expoed skin. "Takako, let me help you…" before the words even fell from her lips, the vines loosened. She looked down at herself. She was glowing, no, shining now. The darkness was lifting. She smiled joyously at this moment the hardest was yet to come, but the girl was saved. This was the time.

6969696969

Takako's eyes flew open. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger, more confident.

"You. Can't. Control. Me." She repeated, her feet fixed firmly to the her ground, eyes staring at him. A pleasing, warmth flooded through her, washing through her veins and her soul, if that was even possible. Suddenly, she wasn't herself anymore. She watched herself, now clad in a slender gown of a soft cream colour, still holding the mace, facing Fenrir. His face paled.

"Pre'tia."

The woman that didn't seem to be her anymore smiled.

"Exactly, traitor," she confirmed, a grim smile on her face. "Had I really married you, who knows what ould have become of Leafenia!" with that, her mace spun in her hand, and before Takako knew what was happening, the Pre'tia already had the curved top of the large weapon braced against his throt. Takako gasped.

Surely she wouldn't kill him!It would truly be a deserved death, but angels didn't kill. And that's what she was. And angel. _The_ angel. The angel Sasame had confirmed the existence of all along. Takako looked at Sasame. He didn't see her, couldn't see her. But she knew he felt her heart, hears it, knew she was somewhere. Everyone's eyes were glued to the woman they thought was her.

She turned her attention back to the two immortals as well. The mace still held against Fenrir's throat dissolved, and light surrounded him. In his place was a gnarled, ugly tree. Takako stayed where she was for a short while longer, staring at the sealed Fenrir, when she was pulled quite violently bck into her body. And the knowledge of what had happened filled her.

Slowly, mournfully, she approached her friends.

Looking into Himeno's eyes, she smiled sadely.

"That was all she had the power to do. It's my fault. I should have set her free earlier." Himeno looked confused.

"She? That was you, Takako!" she grinned widely. "You were amazing!" Takako shook her head.

"No. It wasn't me. It was Pre'tia. And the world's not rid of him yet. Seven generations of female Leafe knights and seven of male, he will walk again. But there will be peace for fourteen generations. It will be enough for the Leafe knights to find a way to defeat him and seal him away for good." Takako explained. "I know this, all of this, but that wasn't me."

"I know." Surprised, Takako turned to be face to face with the Leafe knight who had walked up beside her. He smiled at her the smile that always tells her everything will be alright. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and continues. "But Takako, it was thanks to you, because of you that she could have done that. You've let her out, finally."

6969696969

Takako sat alone on the moist rocks, ecstatic at having the cool spray of water splash on her legs. As the low mellow waves hit the rocks, they flew up, the sun shining through in its colourful spectrum. She had been sitting here for nearly an hour, just staring at the mesmerizing, shining waves. A warm hand settled on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"You know, we never did get rid of the demon larvae," he commented as he sat down next to her. Takako shrugged.

"There's no one to command their growth. Their current state is miniscule. I think they could very well go unnoticed without a problem. Maybe 14 generations from now, when Fenrir reawakens, they will destroy my harmful creations. And hopefully, there won't be anyone like me. I nearly destroyed the Leafe knights. I nearly destroyed _you_," she shuddered. Sasame pulled her close to him.

"On the contrary, I hopw there are. But not everyone is as lucky as I am. There never will be because you're—you." Takako closed her eyes, and listened to his voice, his calm, steady heartbeat. She loved him, more than ever, perhaps because she finally fully trusted him, trusted herself not to wreak havoc for her friends. Perhaps because of what they had been through. But she was here now, with Sasame, now and forever.

6969696969

The dark, thorny vines retreated and slowly dissolved, to be replaced with a calming, pure light. Pre-tia smiled. It was done. After so long, she was finally freed from her suffering and success. The feathery wings that had sprouted wrapped around her, and she felt her non-existent body float upwards. It was time to pass the job onto someone else. Her eyes trailed to the small figure resting in happily in the arms of that Leafe knight. Someone like…her.

**Thanks for staying with me, and like I said, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review. I'm always happy to hear from you, and your opinions on how I could improve. That's all, thanks a lot!**

**Ame**


End file.
